1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
Field Effect Transistors (FET) such as High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMT) using nitride semiconductors have attracted attention as amplifiers operating at high frequencies and high output powers, e.g., amplifiers for base stations of cell phones. In addition, there is a developed technology for suppressing the current collapse that takes place in high-voltage operation of HEMT using nitride semiconductors (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-278812